


Cry Me A River - Patton’s Week. (Day 7: PolyamSanders - DLAMP)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, D/s and S/M dynamic, Day 7, Leather, M/M, Multi, Past Cheating, Patton's Week, Rimming, Slight Breath Play, Unsympathetic Remus, alcohol use, bad self-esteem, polyamsanders - Freeform, sanderssides/sm/ut/challenge, voyeurism and exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: How does Patton begin to heal a broken heart after a bad relationship? Glorious revenge in the form of orgasms and amateur porn with his lusty and willing friends.





	Cry Me A River - Patton’s Week. (Day 7: PolyamSanders - DLAMP)

**Author's Note:**

> Unsympathetic Remus is mentioned.

Patton punched in the security code he never thought he was going to need again. The door's lock slid back with a resounding clang. Much louder than he remembered. Maybe the difference in pitch was due to his heightened senses; the thrill of the moment seizing him. His friends piled in around him, Roman's hands grabbing his as he passed. Tugging Patton into his now ex-lover's house. 

"God, maybe it's a good thing this guy cheated on you. This decor is horrifying." Dimitri called out over his shoulder as he explored the next room. 

"From his assistant’s planner, we have four hours before he is due back. Where do you want to start Patton?" Logan chimed in, looking up from his phone.

"Stalk much, Lo?" Virgil said as he climbed up on the kitchen counter, setting up the perimeters on the camera for the highest resolution. 

"Deducing a password is not stalking. It requires no actions that are barred by the federal government. Anyway, This man's lack of digital security is astounding." Logan answered as he started downloading each hard drive that was connected to the home network. 

Patton hugged himself as he looked over all the memories of the last five years of his life. A fire of resentment and neglect burned inside his chest that made tears creep down his face. Soft gloved hands wrapped around Patton’s middle as Dimitri slid up behind him. 

"I say we start in the kitchen. Serve him up a cold platter of revenge. I know I would be consumed with envy seeing you being eaten out on these marble counters." Dimitri said as he started applying kisses to Patton's neck. 

"Is this really the best thing? What if we get caught? He could leak this video to the internet?" Patton worried out loud. Roman came over to stop Patton's spiraling thoughts. 

"We aren't going to film our faces. Plus, Logan didn't want me to mention this, but..."

"Roman!" Logan called out. 

"Hush, Inspector Gadgets. He is going to blackmail the guy into suffering in silence. If he shows the footage or uploads it anywhere our very own P.I. 3.14, will destroy him." Roman lifted Patton’s glasses up and kissed his tears away then blew a kiss to Logan.

"Okay, let's do this." Patton nodded as he let himself be undressed. 

~*~

This plan had been hatched after too many drinks and glossy pictures of betrayal. Patton didn't want to show the images to his friends, but the hurt had bubbled out at their weekly dive bar meet up. Patton's long term partner had been skipping out and cheating. The evidence showed his ex with a different person in each photo. All twelve of them. Virgil advised arson, stating that it makes a strong impression as he held Patton's weeping form. Dimitri and Roman prompted plans of castration and public disembowelment. But, Logan was able to get control of the conversation with the concept of copulating in the residence of Patton's ex partner. Destroying his sense of home and comfort while improving Patton's sense of injustice. Then the alcohol continued to flow with laughs into the night. 

The next morning, Patton offhandedly joked about Logan's plan. Fantasies of his closest friends’ hands, mouths and other body parts had fueled Patton’s wet dreams all night long. The others admitted they had stayed up talking about that exact plan. By the end of breakfast the plan was passed with a unanimous vote. 

~*~

"Remember just lay back and let us take care of you, okay?" Dimitri said as he placed kisses to Patton's bare thighs. 

"Okay." Patton relaxed back onto the chilly marble counter top. Two sets of hands helped him spread his legs and keep them open. Virgil, to his left, and Roman, to his right, looked down with lust and love in their eyes. 

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? Your supple frame and gorgeous face. Can't wait to have my turn." Roman's voice taking on that sultry tone as he caressed Patton's body.

"Okay, cameras ready. Action in three..two..." Logan mouthed the last number as he directed Dimitri to begin. 

"My favorite morning meal, Patton-cakes." Dimitri joked as he added a drizzle of flavored lube over Patton's balls then his ass. 

Pulling up an island chair, Dee settled in. Leaning forward he placed kisses down one thigh and up the other. Coming down for the second pass, he let his tongue play with Patton's balls making the others moan. Gently he sucked one ball then the other into his mouth. Softly rolling them with his skilled tongue. Only letting them go once Patton was bucking against Virgil and Roman's holds. Smirking as he pressed kisses higher up Pat’s thighs. Small noises of disdain became more pronounced as he went higher.

“Dee, wrong way! Want you at my core. Need to feel it... l-lower.” Patton instructed. Dimitri did as he was told nibbling his way back to Patton’s cheeks, then switched to quick tempting licks. 

"Use your wicked tongue more, make me forget, Re..." Patton whimpered as Dee bit his thigh. 

Dee only wanted his name passing his sweet mouse's lips. Driving home the point with his sharp teeth when Patton tried to say the ex’s name again. Kissing the bite marks, he let his fingers massage the soreness out of it while his tongue went back to work.

The needy sound Patton was making made Dee swirl his tongue closer and closer over Patton's rim. Yearning for reactions, know he was pleasing his little mouse so well. Flattening his tongue out to a thick stripe over Patton's hole earned him a high moan. Which he indulged in a couple more times before letting the two separate tips of his split tongue dance over and press around Patton's tight hole.

"Want your full tongue please, give it to me. Stop teasing, you slimy snake. Or I might have to hold you in place." Patton reached down for the silver tongued kinkster. 

Dee sat up a bit, pushing his head against Patton's hands. Letting Patton get a good grip of his hair, moaning at the sharp tugs. Each one sent tingles across Dee's scalp. Licking his way back to the center, Dee pressed his tongue inside Patton's body with each squeeze of his hair. 

"That's my slimy boy. Keep it up. Doing so good. I'll be so sweet to you later." Patton said with a cute desperation that set fires in all of those watching. Drops of precome shining on Patton's stomach as he stroked his own cock. Stopping after a couple of passes to try and collect the drops of his precome to help with the glide of his hand. Virgil hummed in appreciation as Roman clicked open the bottle of lube, adding enough for Patton to have smooth stroke.

"T-thank you, sweet p-prince." Patton stammered as Dimitri placed small bites to the swell of his ass cheeks only to go back to tongue fucking him again. Roman rutted again the side of the counter at the compliment. 

Their hands held Patton open as his hips jerked against their hold. His toes curling as his first orgasm hit. Covering his stomach as Dimitri drew out the pleasure with his energizer tongue. 

"Cut." Logan called out as he hit the stop button on the camera. His voice cracking in the process. "Next scene, everyone." 

"Feeling good, my little mouse?" Dimitri asked. 

Virgil wiped Patton’s stomach clean with a warm wet washcloth as Dee pulled Patton up into a sitting position. 

"Yeah. You have a magical tongue though." Patton giggled as the kinky snake opened his mouth and rotated the ends of his tongue separately. 

"Logan's feening for the next scene in the other room. Already has everything set up." Roman explained as he cut in between them. Picking Patton up off the counter, carrying him to the living room. The others were following hot on Roman's heels. 

He dropped Patton with a bounce on the couch. Laughing at the surprised sound Patton gave when he did. His strong hands playfully slapping against Patton's sides and plump ass as he turned over to kneel. Using the back of the couch as a balance point, Patton spread his legs and arched his back. Taking the pose that made him feel sexy. His nerves relaxing with the promise of more fun. 

"I know the pre-established plan was for Virgil to go next. Especially since it involves." Logan tried to use the bottom of his tie to hide how turned on he was. "But, I was wondering…"

"Naw, it's fine, Lo. I have more of an oral fixation today. So I'm good with switching. As long as Patton is." Virgil piped up as he placed his chin on Dimitri's shoulder. 

"Whatever you want to give, I'm down for the taking." Patton said over his shoulder, angelic smile on his face.

Logan’s excitement climbed as he rushed over to his bag of supplies. Roman grabbed his arm with a tight grip and a stern look on his face. 

“This is about Patton. Not about your touch fetish. That’s why I arranged it the way I did. So you could focus."

“It’s properly called Hyphephilia.” Logan tried to hold his ground. 

“If you dare come before him not only will I punish you, but I will put you in pad lock mitts for a week. Do you understand, baby boy?” Roman said as he leaned down to pick up Logan’s bag. Waiting until Logan relented or agreed. Roman's inner dom growled hearing the trained response. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Snatching the bag Logan made his way behind the couch so he could admire Patton's sweet trusting smile, face to face. Laying the bag at an arm’s length away.

Virgil took over as the cameraman since Logan was going to be preoccupied. Zooming the lens for the perfect close up and clicked the record button.

"You're going to feel so good under my hands. Wanted this to happen again for so long now. Waited five long years. But you’re all mine now. My little pet, tell me, any areas I should refrain from or may I touch you everywhere?" Logan said with reverence. 

"I need you everywhere, on me, inside of me. Please give it to me." Patton said as he reached out gripping the front of Logan's shirt. Putting his lips together for a kiss. But Logan only responded by hovering his hands over Patton's face and neck in a touchless caress. Trying so hard to not give in so easily.

Patton knew Logan was keyed up and turned on if he couldn't give kisses or even touch Patton’s face in the beginning. You see, that was Logan’s anchor touch to start any scene, caressing his play-partner's face. Patton was proven correct as Logan pulled out a pair of leather gloves from his bag. Laying his head down Patton closed his eyes, trusting Lo thoroughly.

The leather gloves creak with their stiffness as Logan flexed each finger. A shiver ran up his spine at the thought that soon enough the leather would heat up and feel like lamb's skin; barely there. But for now, detachment is what Logan needs to remain a good boy. Seeing as he is massively enjoying how goosebumps form over Pat's warm skin in the wake of his cold touch.

Massaging his body, Logan starts at Patton’s stiff shoulders. They have been holding up the weight of the failing relationship. How could his shoulders not be sore? Soft moans grew louder as Logan worked his way down his back and to his sides. However, Logan would tsk out loud and pull back whenever his pet wiggled too much. Making sure, they both didn't run the risk of being stimulated too much, too soon. 

The sensitivity of the first orgasm was playing havoc on Patton’s determination. He was unable to stay still as Logan began switching from steady kneading to teasing fingertips. His body swayed as Logan's hands moved to more desirable areas. Soft words of praise made his cock jump, but the soft tick tick of the table side clock made Patton's worry kick in. 

They had been at this for awhile. Patton didn't want Logan to grow bored with him like Rem… his ex always seemed too. Reaching down, Patton gripped his own cock, using quick strokes until warm leather encased his wrist.

"Wait. The bliss is worth the wait when I'm finally allowed to touch you. Please, Don't rush this." Logan pleaded as he placed his other gloved hand at Patton's throat. Logan drew Pat closer to him. Making his pet sit at attention with Patton's back almost touching his chest. 

"But the clock?" 

"Doesn't exist right now. We have other's outside of here for that. Just be here with me, please?" Logan asked. Caressing the sides of Patton's face while he debated. Finally, Patton released his throbbing cock. Letting his hands rest on his thighs instead. 

Logan began rewarding his trust with a claiming hold. Fingers wrapping tight around his throat. Broken groans accompanying jerking hips as Logan pressed in harder each time. Getting lost in the darkness, Logan growls when he can feel Patton's heart race faster and see his cock jump each time he squeezes. His free hand groping at Patton's body.

"More, need more." Patton rasps.

The pressure fades as kisses are placed between Patton’s shoulder blades as Lo guides him back to his original positioning. Impatiently watching as Logan's hands stroke over his stomach heading towards his cock. Moaning when he spots the plastic gloves under the leather ones. Logan wasn't lying. He was going to take his time. A part of Patton's heart heals in knowing he never needs to undermine his own pleasure again. 

Logan licked his lips and adjusted himself as he crouched down. His head snapping to the side when Roman loudly cleared his throat. The stern face giving an all too clear warning. Logan stopped touching his cock and got back to his pet.

Moaning as Logan fondles his plump thighs. His softness wiggling with each squeeze and pull. Warmed by both of their combined body heat the leather takes on a true skin feeling to Patton as well. Each touch feeling like Lo was touching him. Patton's cock began throbbing as the massage continued onto his feet. 

"Please, Lo. Need it. Need your touch inside of me. Please?" Patton continued begging. Sounding so vulnerable; it called out again to the darkness in Logan. 

"Of course, my pet. Going to stroke your insides until you howl for me." Logan placed a bite to Patton's outer thigh as he stood. Whipping the leather gloves off. Logan's barely covered hands roughly connect against Patton's ass with an echo. Obscene moans escape both of them. Jerking Patton's hips back makes his pet grunt with the force. His strong fingers spread Patton’s ass cheeks. Smirking as he watches Patton's muscles clench against nothing, completely enjoying his pet’s desperation. Only for Roman to step in, hissing in his ear.

"Be gentle like you have been. Remember Patton needs this his way." Roman directed as he handed a bottle of lube to Logan. His other hand slipping into Logan's hair. Yanking roughly and planting a kiss on him, knocking his glasses askew "We'll play rough later if you're my good boy. So, you'll be fine, yes?" 

Logan can only nod as Roman's grip makes him move that way. Stepping back, his Sir smacks his ass drawing a wanton whimper from Patton. Since the other could only hear the sound, but not feel the contact. Correcting his glasses then spreading Patton's cheeks open with calm hands, Logan thinks only of his pet's pleasure.

Stroking down the middle applying teasing touches to his hole. Yet continuing on despite Patton's best protests. Cupping and softly bouncing his balls against his palm. Chuckling as his pet moaned and begged louder.

"Why are you teasing me? Does it make you hard to hear me like this? Is it the fact I have been desperate for you all since my heart broke? Do I make you want to pick on me? Should I keep begging like this until you come?" Patton played into his role.

"YES." All four voices echoed back answering all of his questions. Making Patton rut forward against the couch pillows desperate to grind against anything for more sensation. But Logan's hands pulled him back to his set place. 

"You're doing so good for me little pet. For us. They're all hard because of you and your little display. Want to enjoy you for a bit longer please." Logan commends with kisses to his back. Fingers slowly working Patton's shaft while his other hand is tracing designs on Patton's back. 

"Always for you, Lo." Patton relaxed again, letting all the building sexual frustration go with his voice. Moaning all their names and half words as Logan continues. 

Only when Patton can't stop squirming and his speech is more sounds than words does Logan get the signal from Roman. Slicking his fingers with the lube, pressing against Patton's rim. Circling the ring of muscle slowly. 

"I can't take it. You're driv...." Patton pleaded with tears in his eyes. That is until Lo pressed a finger inside. 

The relief in Patton's broken mewling made everyone watching growl. Sounds of the others kissing and zippers opening could be heard as Logan pushed deeper inside. 

The warm tug of Patton's body against his slick covered digit makes Logan want to come right there in his pants. But the threat of padlocked mitts filled his mind’s eye. Trying to collect himself, Logan looks towards Roman for stability. His strong dominant mouthing the words 'be good' while Virgil sucks him off is only more tempting. Roman's signature moan makes Logan whimper but he holds fast to the command.

Rocking his finger inside, working up to two, then spreading them open as he pulls out. Patton's sour moan had Logan adding more lube to his fingers as he pushed back in. When his pet's noises were sweet again, Logan pushed a third finger in. Twisting them for an extra thrill as Patton started thrusting himself back against his hand. Logan smirked as he curled his fingers in, looking for Patton’s prostate, knowing he found it when Patton moaned loudly, his cock leaking under him. 

“Why don’t you take your glove off and help him with that, Lo?” Roman's voice purring to him. 

"Y-yes, Sir. Th...thank you. Want... touch ...so bad." Logan mumbles his words as he uses his teeth to rip his clean glove off. Roman can see his boy is so close to the edge as he leaves the other glove on. Never pausing or stopping the pleasure he was giving Patton.

"Lo, need that release only you can give me. Please? Pleasepleaseyesyes." Patton's words run together as Logan draws designs with his nails down his back. Red marks already showing against pale skin. Logan can't help adding in his pinkie finger as well. Wanting to treat his pet for performing so well. 

With each thrust backward Patton is grinding back against Logan’s hard cock. Which is still trapped in his too tight jeans. Logan's bare hand is now planted on Patton's lower back trying to hold himself up as much as hold his pet in place. 

"Please can I touch myself? Wanna come." Patton pants as he is riding Logan's fingers.

"No. Want you to come just from my fingers fucking you. Can you do that pet? Do it for me?" Logan begs as he speeds up. 

"Yes, I'll come for you. I'll come from my Master's touch." Patton's wrecked voice calls out. Logan's shock at the title and near buckling legs are a signal to Roman that Logan was going to drop to his knees once he came. Which could be dangerous if he was still inside Patton when he did.

Joining in, Roman took over. Standing behind Logan. He slotted his leg between Logan’s so he could lean back and sit against Roman's strong frame. 

"Be my best boy in the world, Lo. Open that bottle of lube and cover as many of my fingers as you want to see inside your pet." Roman stated clearly, making Patton pause. 

Blood rushing in his ears, heart thumping in his chest and in his dick, Patton wasn't sure if he caught everything Ro had said. But it didn't matter as four lithe fingers left him feeling hollow then three thick fingers filled him up at a breath stealing pace.

"You make me so proud, Lo. I'm rock hard from watching you play so nicely with Patton." Roman pulled off Logan's other glove off and flung it to the side. 

When Logan's other bare palm connected to Patton's sweaty body, his nails dug in forcing both of them to start coming at the same time. Patton's cock jumping with each spurt of come. Shaking as he marked the couch below him. Logan was quickly painting the inside of his boxers and fell back against Roman sliding down his leg. Ro seized the collapsing Logan around is middle, holding him up. All this power, all their vulnerabilities. Fuck if this isn't exactly what Roman lived for. 

"Cut." Dimitri called out, breaking the spell over the three of his friends. "Bedroom next, big haus?" 

Roman nodded his approval as Dee started moving the equipment. Then turning back to his boy who still needed a strong loving hand. 

“Go clean yourself up, Lo. Come back when you’re done, and we’ll see if I feel like letting you play some more.” Roman whispered in his ear. Guiding Logan to stand up and leave. 

That is until Patton reached back, fingers wiggling, needing contact. Logan reached out but then Roman cleared his throat again. 

"Virge, come hold my pet's hand I need to...." Logan said pointing towards the wet spot growing across his jeans. 

With no hesitation, Virgil pulled Patton into his lap when he sat down. Cradling him close. Pressing kisses and words of reassurance to Patton's red face. Biting his lower lip to keep from laughing as their come drunk cutie mumbled about how hard he ruined the couch.

"Still need to satisfy that oral fix, my not so jolly rancher?" Roman said with a snicker as Virgil flipped him off.

"Yeah, but Ro. He looks spent. We've got enough footage for a solid burn. Let's take them all home and play later." Virgil's concerned voice pulled Patton to the surface of his spaced out mindset. 

"No. Don't want to fear that bedroom anymore. Have to have a successful three way finally." Patton frowned as he gripped the front of Virgil's hoodie. 

"Fear the bedroom? Why would you?"

"What do you mean a successful three way?"

Patton's head shifted from one friend to the other as they talked over top of each other. He had to convince them to help him conquer this last hurdle. 

"You see..It’s ...It was after the failed threesome that Remus... began pulling away. He convinced me that bringing in another person… That it would make me open up more. But he made it all about pushing my limits. It ended with me feeling drained and alone." 

"Is that why you agreed so easily to this? Because you were working to get over these limits? Pushing past your own boundaries?" Roman dropped down to Patton's level to get a better read on him. The answer being the linchpin in if they continued or not. 

"No. I wanted to prove to myself that all those hours reading about healthy threesomes weren't lies. That I wasn't being stupid or wasn't giving enough of myself. That it wasn't my fault this whole time. Because a part of me does believe…" Patton was cut off mid sentence.

"Pat, he is the biggest ass. I am going to make him regret the day he brought you to this low place." Roman picked Pat up princess style as he made his way down the hallway, Virgil following right away. "Because good news: We're experts on three ways. Right, Virge?" 

"Yeah, going to give you my best, angel. You don't belong in limbo like this. You'll see how good it can be." Virgil reached out to lovingly stroke Patton's hand that was laid across the back of Roman's shoulders. But Patton was too quick and held fast to Virgil's hand.

Logan hurried back all cleaned up. Striding into the bedroom with a hopeful smile. Watching everyone moving about heading over to his pet. Logan yelped as Dimitri spun him away and sat him on his lap behind the camera. 

"Change in the programming my smart snacc. You're going to keep me company while the grownups play, okay?" 

"But I wanted to ride my pet!" Logan pouted. 

"Believe me you're still going for a ride." Dimitri ground against Logan's ass. 

Dee's hands make quick work of their clothes until Logan was being spread wide and teased open like the whore he loves to role play. Soon enough he was being worked down on Dee's monster cock. Two cocks for the sin of one as Virgil would say. The little show took up all of Patton's attention until Roman started the count down and Dimitri hit the record button. 

"My heart?" The authority in Roman's voice made Patton stare right at him. "How have you always pictured the perfect threesome?" 

"Umm. Well… someone would be here and… umm." Patton struggled to find the right words as Virgil walked over to Roman. Tugging off Ro's shirt. 

Patton watched in astonishment at Roman's physique. Taut muscles flexing and stretching as Virgil finished undressing him. Only for Roman's strong arms to start wrestling Virgil, playfully, out of his clothes too. Their surly friend grumbling about audacity and entitlement of certain people. But as Roman tugged the tight black jeans down exposing Virge’s lacy underwear, Patton saw how much he was enjoying Ro’s attention. His cock heavily bouncing mid air as he struggled to pull away once he was completely naked. Patton could only smile at them. But the silence worried Virgil.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Virgil came up to his side, hugging him. Light kisses against his neck. Giving Patton a second to think. Giving him an out.

But Patton didn't need it. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Surrounded by the overwhelming love of his friends. How they truly wanted him to be comfortable and to be himself. Patton tugged Virgil flush to his body, biting his lower lip. 

"Want you on your back, head between my thighs, so when I lean over you I can kiss and love on you with my mouth." 

Virgil complied as he climbed onto the bed. Roman stepped up next. Kissing Patton soundly before pulling his glasses off and putting them on the bedside table,"Where would it please you to have me?" 

"Want you behind me,taking me from behind while Virgil sucks...Or is that greedy of me? That’s too much. We could." Patton wavered until Roman’s strong hands turned him about face to the end of the bed, lifting him up and guiding him in place, straddling Virgil's face.

"How's the view, My All-Anxious Reject?" 

"Mouth watering." Virgil said as he punched Roman in the leg. Only missing by an inch.

"Do you think our Angel is being greedy in requesting you to suck him off while I pound him from behind?" Roman asked nails raking down Patton’s back while he bats Virgil’s fist away.

"No. Makes our angel sound like he knows how to have fun. Makes my dick throb knowing all he really wants to do is fuck my face." 

"Language, Mister. Such filthy words." Patton scolded and batted at Virgil's cock to drive the point home. Virgil moaned from the mix of pain and pleasure. Leaning up quickly to lick at Patton’s tip, stealing his angel’s breath.

"My angel you should know better by now. There's only one way you are going to stop that emo nightmare." Roman stroked Patton's cock, angling it right into Virgil’s awaiting mouth.

“Goodness gracious, so oh my... Please keep doing that.” Patton sighed. Rocking his hips as Virgil’s tongue swirled around the tip while his lips pressed down, keeping Patton locked in his mouth. 

With a steady grip to the back of Patton’s neck Roman guided him down over Virgil’s lean body. Roman licked his lips as he stroked Virgil’s hard cock the same way and placed the tip as Patton’s plump lips. 

“Open up wide, for a tasty surprise, angel.” 

Patton didn’t need to be told twice. He took the cock that was being offered to him. Swallowing around the head with each bob of his head. Virgil showed his appreciation by sucking Patton all the way down, letting his balls rest against his face with each thrust. Roman brushed Virgil’s fringe out of his eyes as he watched the pale lover turn a bit more red with each second the thick cock filled his throat. When Virgil couldn’t wait any longer, his lungs burning with the need to breathe. Virgil pushed Patton’s hips up as he gulped down precious oxygen, putting their angel at the perfect angle. Roman quickly covered his hard cock in lube and pressed into Patton’s body. Patton clenched tight and pushed forward driving his cock back into Virgil’s wet, hot tight mouth. Virgil couldn’t help thrusting his hips up making Patton take his cock over and over as they went. Patton’s mind reeled as he felt true bliss as their muffled moans grew louder with Roman’s deep groans. Their hands were caressing his body and overlapping each other. He could feel Roman’s and Virge’s fingers interlace with each other and continued touching him. They were all connected. All giving. All taking. Roman was right. They were fucking masters at this. 

Roman’s thrusts grew uneven as he tried to hold off his orgasm, needing Patton to come first. Wanting to give his friend the best experience possible. Then Patton reached back blindly placing Roman’s palm on his ass. Roman growled when he realized what his dirty angel wanted. 

The sound echoed around the room as Roman’s spanked his ass. Once, twice, by the third time Patton was spilling down Virgil’s tight throat as Roman ground into his body pumping his ass full. Virgil filled his mouth as a string of curse words flew out of Logan’s mouth at Dee stroking him well pass his point of over sensitivity.

“Holy smokes!” Patton pulled back, panting as he tried to lift himself up, but his shaking legs wouldn’t listen. Patton whimpered a bit as Ro pulled out and eased him onto his side. 

“Cut.” Virgil said, voice gravelly from their fun. 

“Oh the camera ran out of memory storage awhile back.” Dee retorted as he helped Logan off his dick and onto the chair. “But don’t worry it caught enough that mister lover lover will regret ever stepping out on our little mouse.” 

“Good. You want to help me cut the video together while they shower and clean up the supplies?” 

“Never.” Dimitri winked as Virgil flipped him off. 

After cuddling with Logan and Roman for a hot minute, Patton helped everyone locate the two bathrooms and checked the clock for good measure. They were cutting it close, but served Remus right if he came home on time for once. Soon enough a rough cut was done. Virgil and Dee talked quickly. Their hair, still wet from their shower, falling into their faces as they huddled over the laptop. 

“What’s the hold up, buckaroos?” Patton asked but he was ignored. 

"Hmm. I see what you mean, but I don’t think it’s needed.” Dimitri said to Virgil. 

“What isn’t needed?” Patton spoke up a bit. Finally getting their attention.

“Virgil thinks we still need an ending. But I think." Dee started but stopped as Patton crouched down between them and selected the audio track then hit record.

"You left me alone all those nights, now you get to be alone. With your tears and heartache. So go on and cry me a river, while I finish building the bridge to get over it.”

Within a couple of minutes the video was rendered and playing across every screen and smart device in the house as the group of friends and a justified heart stole away into the night.


End file.
